Cool Maid: My Lovely Employer is My Parents killer
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Rukia yang menjadi saksi kunci pembunuhan enam tahun lalu terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pembunuh bayaran. Wanna RnR?


Yup, satu lagi fic gaje yang muncul di list cerita Fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari hasil gambar Hira yang kebetulan lagi memakai tema _Maid_. Hope you like it!

_A fic for Vivariation Festival._

-

-= Cool Maid: My Lovely Employer is My Parents Killer=-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Cool Maid: My Lovely Employer is My Parents Killer © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Pairing: Juushirou Ukitake x Rukia Kuchiki

Rate: M

Genre: General (Crime, Angst) / Romance

Warning: Rukia's POV, Juushirou's POV

-

* * *

Rukia's POV

_Aku. Selama aku masih hidup kenangan itu akan terus bersarang sampai aku mati. Entah cara apa lagi yang bisa membuatku lepas dari semua ini. Wajah dingin itu. Wajah dingin itu selalu menghantuiku. Setiap saat di mimpiku, setiap waktu di saat malamku tiba. Dia tak pernah pergi walau aku sudah mengusirnya. Ia selalu sembunyi dan gentayangan pada saat gelap merenggut terangnya cahaya mentari. Begitu pula aku, akan hidup di saat semua terlelap. Karena ia hanya akan terus hadir dalam mimpiku. Dan mati di saat aku terjaga._ "Rukia!!!" seseorang dengan suara lantang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Emosinya memuncak.

* * *

"Ya," jawabku pendek namun mengandung makna yang dalam bagi orang yang mudah memahaminya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau meremehkanku?" seorang wanita berambut cokelat cerah memakiku.

Aku hanya diam tanpa memunculkan sedikit pun ekspresiku, "Tidak," lagi-lagi, aku hanya menjawab pendek.

"Ya-ya, aku tahu. Kau itu orang yang aneh dan pendiam. Tidak mungkin kamu mau boros kata-kata," sindirnya seraya mengambil posisi di salah satu bagian sofa bertema bunga sakura.

Tak lama setelah itu datang seorang pelayan perempuan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa membawa sebuah majalah langganan Matsumoto―_Woman as a Leader._ Entah apa yang jadi alasannya. Ia jadi begitu terobsesi dengan deretan tips dan artikel-artikel mini yang terpampang rapi di atas lembar demi lembar halamannya. Ia terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tatanan rambutnya morat-marit tak karuan. Salah satu tali celemek putih berbingkaikan renda berwarna _pink_ pucat yang ia pakai terlihat melorot. Ada beberapa daun kering yang berjejer acak di punggungnya.

Matsumoto yang sejak tadi sudah disibukkan dengan aksi menunggunya merasa geram melihat pelayannya—Inoue. Ia mengambil cangkir yang masih berisi air teh panas dan menyiramkan isinya ke arah tangan kanan Inoue. Inoue meringis kesakitan. Aku yang tak tega langsung mengantarkannya ke kamar dan mengobati luka bakarnya.

Setelah selesai menangani Inoue, aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Belum sampai aku di tempat tujuan suara Matsumoto—majikanku menggema di seluruh lorong rumah. Sesaat setelahnya aku tiba dan mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Matsumoto. Raut mukanya sudah tak enak lagi untuk dilihat. Aku berusaha meredam sedikit amarahnya dengan membungkuk setinggi pinggang dan mulai membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Ada apa, nona?" ucapku sesaat setelah kembali ke posisi semula—berdiri tegap.

"Hah~" Matsumoto menghela nafas cuku panjang dan merenggangkan sedikit mulutnya untuk bersiap memberiku perintah, "buatkan aku secangkir teh lagi!"

Aku mengangguk dan segera kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil sisa teh yang tadi baru digunakan setengahnya. Aku sedikit kaget, teko yang semula ada di meja makan sudah hilang bersama sebuah cangkir yang aku letakkan di sebelahnya. Dengan segera aku membuat teh yang baru sebelum Matsumoto menghakimi aku lagi.

Aku segera melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ya, jujur saja pekerjaan ini salah satu pekerjaan yang aku sukai. Mengapa tidak? Di sini aku bisa melupakan sedikit rasa lelahku dan tentu saja traumaku. Cukup dengan menyaksikan tumbuhnya bunga-bunga di taman belakang ini atau hanya memberi makan ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam. Semua ini dapat mendamaikan perasaanku—setidaknya tidak membuatku harus terus memintal benang demi benang memori yang menyakitkan itu.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"… hah… hah…" aku tiba-tiba terbangun setelah bermimpi buruk. Nafasku memburu bersamaan dengan irama hentakkan jarum jam dinding di tengah sunyinya malam.

"Ampun!!" terdengar sebuah suara dengan nada yang sangat lirih bersumber dari kamar ayahku. Aku dengan gugup segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke sana. Dari jendela ruang tamu dapat aku lihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam _metallic_ terparkir tepat di depan pagar rumahku. Aku mengabaikannya dan bergegas mendatangi asal suara.

Sungguh tak dapat aku percaya. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di atas tubuh ayahku yang bertelentang di lantai dan terus memohon untuk tidak di bunuh—mengayunkan sebuah kapak tepat ke arah leher ayahku. Ibuku diikat dan sebagian tubuhnya di sayat dengan sayatan operasi.

Aku dengan spontan berteriak, tetapi ada seseorang yang membekapku dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba, "Haa-hmmmph~" ia menarikku keluar dari rumah dan membawaku ke dalam mobilnya. Salah satu pembunuh tadi menyadari kehadiranku dan berusaha mengejar mobil yang sedang aku tumpangi.

Sekitar 30 menit sudah aku berada di dalam mobil itu dan bersama orang asing yang telah menyelamatkanku. Aku terus mengangis dan hanya bisa menangis selama di perjalanan yang entah ke mana itu. Semula aku tidak menyadari sama sekali siapa yang telah berbaik hati menolongku. Aku berusaha membukatkan tekad dan mengajukan padanya pertanyaan.

"Maaf," pembicaraanku terpotong sesaat karena aku masih terus mengangis, "kamu siapa?" ia menepi dan menyetop mobilnya. Aku memegang pundaknya dan ia berbalik, "Kau…?!"

_END of FLASHBACK_

Aku mengambil sebuah sapu lidi dan berjalan tepat ke arah kolam. Di samping kolam ada sebuah kursi yang letaknya sangat strategis untuk bersantai. Dari kejauhan kulihat ada seseorang yang sedang menduduki kursi itu sambil membaca surat kabar dengan serius. Aku tak mengenali dia. Mungkin salah satu majikanku sedang bersantai di sana.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang dimuat disana. Seseorang yang tak kukenali tadi memindahkan sedikit pandangannya ke arahku. Akh, itu dia. Akhirnya aku dapat mengenali sosok itu. Ia bernama Ukitake Juushirou—salah satu majikanku yang tergolong dingin pada siapa pun. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut setelah mendapatiku berada di tempat itu.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ukitake's POV**

_Hatiku bergetar setiap memandangnya. Aku merasa telah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat—lama sekali, sudah sangat lama. Aku merasa ia sempat jadi bagian dari memoriku. Tetapi kadang aku merasa ia juga musuhku. Mata violetnya yang bulat dan tajam selalu membuatku penasaran pada perjalanan hidupnya. Aku melihat ketegaran yang telah mendarah daging pada kepribadiannya. Membuatku semakin tertarik pada sifatnya yang sama dinginnya denganku._

* * *

Aku sempat kaget melihatnya, tapi seperti biasa aku tak menerapkannya pada raut wajahku. Ia memusatkan pandangannya pada cangkir dan sebuah teko yang aku ambil dari dapur.

"Maaf tuan," Rukia membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku, "saya harus membawa teko kosong dan cangkir anda," aku hanya bisa kaget. Aku kira bisa bercakap lebih panjang dari ini. Ia memang selalu menghindariku. Aku menyadari itu.

"Oh, ya," aku berusaha lebih santai dari biasanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya keajaiban muncul dari bibirku—senyuman, "ini bukan? Maaf, aku sudah membawanya ke sini dengan diam-diam."

"Tidak apa tuan," Rukia meletakkan sapu lidi di atas tanah dan segera membawa cangkir dan teko yang aku selundupkan ke tempat ini. Ia segera pergi ke dapur dan kembali ke taman ini. Aku senang bisa mulai mengawasinya kembali.

Rukia masih fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang—menyapu dedaunan kering yang jatuh dan mengumpulkan semuanya di satu tempat. Aku berusaha membuat sebuah topik pembicaraan yang sederhana.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Ia menoleh dan sepertinya sedikit heran, namun ia langsung menjawabnya setelah itu, "21 tahun," ucapnya pendek. Mungkin ia memang tidak suka hal yang merepotkan. Atau ia membenci orang seperti aku? Tapi entahlah, setahuku semua pekerja di sini sama sekali tidak mengetahui pekerjaan kami.

Aku berusaha melonggarkan keadaan yang masih kaku ini, "Aku hanya tahu nama panggilanmu, nama keluargamu?" aku sedikit ragu menanyakan ini. Tapi ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur aku tanyakan. Tidak enak menarik pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Kuchi-" ucapannya terpotong, "Kurosaki!" ucapnya sekali lagi namun dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Entah mengapa aku sama sekalii tidak yakin dengan apa yang diberitahukannya padaku.

Seperti tadi, dia masih tidak bisa menikmati pembicaraan kami. Mungkin segan padaku—majikannya. Setelah kulihat ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya aku memintanya duduk bersamaku. Ia mengiyakan permintaanku dan mengambil posisi tepat di samping kanan aku duduk. Aku mengobrol dengannya, keadaan mulai bisa aku kendalikan. Ia mulai bisa terlihat santai. Tak seserius sebelumnya. Bahkan ia juga sempat mengutarakan ketidaksangkaannya tentangku yang selalu terlihat dingin—sama sepertinya. Inilah kali pertama aku memperlihatkan emosiku pada seseorang yang aku sukai, Kurosaki Rukia.

**End of Ukitake's POV**  
**

* * *

Rukia's POV**

Hari ini semua penghuni rumah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, terutama nona Matsumoto dan tuan Shuuhei. Mereka berdu juga memborong lima pelayan di rumah ini terkecuali aku. Mungkin ini adalah imbas dari apa yang terjadi minggu lalu. Aku menumpahkan segelas jus jeruk yang ada di meja dan tidak sengaja merusak baju mahal Matsumoto. Untung saja, tuan Ukitake membelaku dan tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dan kini—seperti biasa aku melakukan rutinitas yang sama—mencuci peralatan makan dan membersihkan rumah. Mungkin ada satu yang terlupa olehku, ya! Aku belum mengambil pakaian kotor yang ada di kamar majikanku. Aku harus bergegas. Cuaca hari ini cerah, harus aku manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Akh, tak kusangka. Sendirian melakukan semua pekerjaan ini mebuatku kehilangan banyak tenaga. Aku sampai lupa, mesin cuci di rumah ini sedang rusak. Dan sekarang aku terpaksa harus mencuci semua baju dengan cara manual. Dan lagi tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk aku mencuci baju-baju ini, ya dengan terpaksa lagi aku harus mencuci di kamar mandi. Tadinya aku ingin menelepon Inoue, tapi ia sedang sakit jadi percuma jika ia datang. Menghubungi pelayan lain juga percuma. Mereka semua sedang ikut bersama Matsumoto—salah satu nona yang cerewet.

Aku berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar suara mobil yang sedang masuk ke garasi. Lagi-lagi, aku hampir saja lupa, salah satu majikanku—Ukitake sedang tidak bersama Martsumoto. Ia memutuskan tinggal di kota ini dan bersantai di rumah. Mungkin tadi ia hanya sekedar mengantarkan yang lain ke bandara.

Beberapa saat aku melamun, dan tidak menyadari bahwa bajuku basah. Karena sama sekali tidak membawa baju ganti aku terpaksa harus memakai handuk selama mencuci baju itu. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Namun terkadang langkah itu tak terdengar jelas, jadi aku abaikan saja. Tapi sesaat setelah itu terdengar lagi suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Gawat! Aku lupa mengunci pintunya. Sekilas aku melihat bayangan dari sela pintu bagian bawah. Orang itu mendorong pintu kamar mandi dan....

"Rukia?! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ukitake terlihat agak terkejut melihatku. Matanya memandangi aku yang setengah basah kuyub dan hanya memakai handuk.

"Maaf tuan," ucapku santai dan dingin seperti biasa, meski tak sedingin dulu, "mesin cuci di rumah ini sedang rusak, saya harus mencuci dengan cara manual. Maaf, tempat ini jadi kotor," aku hanya bisa menunduk karena tak ingin majikan itu melihat wajahku sekarang.

Ukitake tersenyum manis dan mendekat ke arahku. Ia mengangkat daguku perlahan dan berkata, "Kau cantik~" suaranya terdegar begitu lembut. Bagi gadis seusiaku tentu hal ini dapat membuatku meleleh.

"..." aku hanya bisa membungkam bibirku rapat-rapat sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatau yang tak perlu.

Ukitake mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Aku yang mengetahui itu langsung berdiri dan berusaha mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Terlintas di pikiranku untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Bukan perkara yang mudah berhadapan dengan seseorang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ketika tanganku hampir menggapai kunci yang masih terpasang, Ukitake meraih bahu kiriku.

"Tunggu! Rukia~" suara Ukitake terdengar semakin lembut, "tinggallah sebentar saja di sini!" pintanya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat sendu.

"Tapi-" sebelum aku menuntaskan ucapanku Ukitake telah mengunci bibirku terlebih dahulu. Pada awalnya aku berusaha meronta sekuatnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku akhirnya menyadari tak mungkin melawan laki-laki seperti Ukitake—majikan yang tanpa sadar aku cintai.

Ia memelukku perlahan memberikan sensasi hangat yang menjalar sampai ke ujung syaraf. Ia melepaskan handuk yang aku kenakan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya padaku. Aku yang mulai kehabisan nafas berusaha mendorongnya. Mungkin ia paham maksudku. Akhirnya ia lepaskan ciuman panasnya itu bersama handuk yang tadi baru setengah tersingkap. Bodohnya aku, aku melepaskan pakaian dalamku juga saat mengganti bajuku dengan handuk ini.

Ukitake mengamati setiap lekuk tubuhku—menjadikan tubuhku sebagai objek mungil yang indah yang dapat ia nikmati selagi ia punya kesempatan. Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Melihat dari cara ia memandangku mulai terlintas hal buruk yang dapat terjadi. Tapi di sisi lain hatiku sama sekali tidak menolak jika ia ingin melakukan 'itu' padaku. Entahlah, jika aku pikir sekali lagi itu adalah salah satu perbuatan yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Terlebih lagi aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang selama ini telah menolongku—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ukitake mulai memojokkanku ke arah bak mandi. Aku yang tak punya pilihan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Tuhan memaafkan perbuatanku. Ekspresiku mulai tak karuan. Semenjak aku mulai akrab dengan majikanku yang satu ini, aku sudah bisa tertawa seperti dulu. Bahkan aku tidak selalu mimpi buruk saat tengah malam seperti dulu. Padahal, sudah banyak psikiater yang menyatakan aku sulit untuk disembuhkan. Apa aku sembuh hanya karena Ukitake? Entahlah. Tapi aku harus tetap berterima kasih. Mungkin ini salah satu cara.

Ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantungnya dengan rapi. Seolah tak ingin mebuatku menunggu, ia langsung menerjangku. Ia memulai dengan ciuman yang aku rasa lebih panas dari ciuman sebelumnya. Menyatukan kedua lidah kami dengan irama yang saling berhentak. Menyelaraskannya dengan nafas yang aku dan dia hembuskan, maupun yang kami hirup. Menyapu tiap bagian dari rongga mulutku.

Ia mulai menggerayangi leher dan berangsur-angsur mengalir ke arah dadaku. Tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan kedua buah dadaku, menghisapnya dengan lembut dan menyentuhnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia mulai mengarah ke daerah yang ekstrim—daerah v ku. Jarinya yang kurus dan dingin mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam daerah v ku. Aku meringis kesakitan saat ia memasukan setengah jarinya. Nafasku tak beraturan. Ia meneruskannya dengan pelan, seakan tak ingin aku merasakan sakitnya hal yang ia lakukan. Beberapa kali hal itu ia lakukan membuatku sedikit terbiasa dengan perlakuannya.

Ia mulai mendudukkanku dan berbisik, "Sudah siap?" aku memandangnya dengan seksama. Aku mengerti yang ia maksud, aku hanya mengangguk dan pasrah dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan padaku setelah ini.

Dengan sedikit aba-aba ia mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam daerah v ku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Sempat aku berteriak namun Ukitake mengatasinya dengan menciumku lagi. Namun kali ini aku merasakan sama sekali tak ada nafsu. Aku merasakan kelembutan yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku.

Tak lama kemudian aku klimaks tepat di saat milik Ukitakke masih berada di dalam tubuhku. Ia melepaskan miliknya dan menjilati klitorisku. Aku merasa sedikit geli. Ia melanjutkan aksinya dan melakukan hal yang samma untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya ia pun menyusulku—klimaks tepat di saat miliknya masih berada di dalam daerah v ku. Aku yang kelelahan terbaring lemas. Ia menyuruhku memakai handukku selama ia mengenakan bajunya kembali.

Karena aku masih tidak kuat berjalan Ukitake menggendongku perlahan. Untung saja tidak ada pelayan selain aku yang ada di rumah ini.

-

Sesampainya di kamarku ia hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Aku merasakan hal lain saat bersamanya. Sedangkan dengan Ichigo, aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak saja. Sama sekali tidak ada unsure cinta yang mengikat aku dan dia. Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan memilih Ukitake sebagai orang yang cocok untuk jadi pendampingku kelak. Tapi ia adalah majikanku, apa aku bisa berada pada level yang sama dengannya?

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Maaf," pembicaraanku terpotong sesaat karena aku masih terus mengangis, "kamu siapa?" ia menepi dan menyetop mobilnya. Aku memegang pundaknya dan ia berbalik, "Kau…?!"

"Ya, Rukia. Ini aku," ternyata ia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu anak dari teman baik ayahku. Ayahku adalah seorang hakim yang memiliki banyak kenalan pengacara. Salah satunya adalah ayah Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumahku tadi? Bukankah ini sudah malam?" aku bertanya padanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan berkas penting, tadinya ayah ingin mengantarkannya sendiri. Tapi," ia menhghembuskan nafas panjang, "ada orang yang menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Ia mengatakan padaku, berkas ini sangat penting. Isinya daftar orang yang mengkorupsi dana pembangunan sekolah percontohan di Karakura ini."

"Apa ayahmu dan ayahku sedang mengusut sebuah kasus?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku di minta untuk menjaga diri. Sementara ini kau tinggal saja denganku, tapi bukan di Karakura. Kita akan keluar kota," tuntasnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil kembali. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju dan tinggal bersamanya selama kurang lebih enam tahun.

-

"Ichi, bolehkah aku bekerja?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau akan jadi istriku nanti, kau tidak perlu bekerja keras. Aku bisa membiayaimu," Ichigo bersikeras mempertahankan kemauannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tergantung pada orang lain, yang aku inginkan adalah berusaha menjadi seseorang yang tegar dan mandiri," Ichigo terdiam mendengar ucapanku, mungkin kini ia paham, aku tak ingin dikekang.

"Baiklah, tapi…."

**_END of FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Sebulan sudah aku dan Ukitake berhubungan. Aku sama sekali tak memberitahukannya pada Ichigo. Aku pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku berterus terang. Semakin lama aku dan Ukitake semakin dekat, bahkan ia mempersilakan kamarnya untuk dimasuki dengan bebas olehku. Ya, hari ini ia dan beberapa majikanku yang lain kembali bertugas ke luar kota.

Aku menemukan setumpuk kertas yang tak teratur menggunung di atas meja kerja Ukitake. Beberapa di antaranya aku anggap wajar. Namun lima berkas di antaranya agak mencengangkan. Aku melihat deretan daftar nama 'target'. Nama ayahku dan ayah Ichigo tercantum dalam daftar. Entah apa maksudnya ini. Aku merasa sangat pusing. Ruang kerja Ukitake terasa berputar. Di waktu yang bersamaan aku mengingat sesuatu yang ternyata sangat penting bagiku. Aku tahu siapa pembunuh ayahku!

**End of Rukia's POV**

Rukia menelepon Ukitake yang sedang dalam perjalan pulang dan meminta Ukitake bertemu sesaat setelah sampai di rumah. Rukia menjelaskan semua yang terjadi antara ia dan Ukitake selama ini pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang geram hampir saja berusaha membunuh Ukitake yang tak tahu bahwa musuhnya menjadi ancaman terbesar sejak saat itu. Begitu pula dengan orang yang dicintainya, akan berpaling darinya sebentar lagi.

-

"Juushirou! Maaf aku harus berterus terang sekarang!" Rukia berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna, "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan pembunuh orang tuaku sendiri!"

Ukitake _shock_ dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Rukia adalah orang yang ia lihat enam tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia kembali ke tangan Tunangannya. Dipaksanya Rukia untuk ikut bersamanya, namun Rukia menolak. Setelah meronta sekian lamanya Ukitake mnengambil jalan pintas dengan menghujamkan pisau lipatnya ke arah leher Rukia. Darah segar terus menerus berlimpah dari sumber luka. Ukitake sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh orang sangat ia sukai—lebih tepatnya ia cintai.

Salah satu pelayan—Inoue Orihime tanpa sengaja melihat peristiwa itu. Ia berusaha mencari handphone milik Rukia dan menghubungi seseorang. Sedangkan di lain tempat Ukitake sudah siap memotong-motong tubuh Rukia. Mulai dari bagian kepala yang dipecah bagian tengkoraknya, bola mata yang di tusuk dengan sebuah lidi sampai lidah yang di potong setipis mungkin. Siapa pun yang menyaksikan itu pasti akan beranggapan bahwa ia adalah psikopat. Suatu kebiasaan yang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

**_FLASHBACK of Ukitake_**

"Mau membayar atau mati?"

"Kami tidak punya uang," seorang laki-laki tua bersimpuh berusaha meminta sedikit belas kasihan.

Salah satu penagih itu memandangi ketiga anak yang sedang duduk di sudut kamar, "Kalian mau menyerahkan mereka atau kalian mati?" salah satu penagih menunjuk ke arah ketiga anak remaja yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Aku ikut," seorang anak berambut putih mengambil keputusan. Ia berharap dapat membantu kedua orang tuanya, "bagaimana kalian?" ia bertanya pada dua saudaranyaa.

"Ya," ucap keduanya menyetujui.

-

"Kalian akan dilatih menjadi seorang pembunuh, gunakan akal, kekuatan dan setelah itu kelicikan."

"Tapi~" Ukitake berusaha membantahnya.

"Menjadi pembunuh bayaran bukanlah pilihan atau dan tapi, tapi bagaimana kalian menjaga kemampuan kalian untuk menjadi pemberi jasa untuk orang lain. Jika sesuatu yang kita bunuh meninggalkan jejak sedikit saja, singkirkan! Bagaimanapun caranya. Musnahkan, dan bunuh siapa pun yang jadi saksi. Itu tugas kita," salah satu pelatih menerangkan pada semua calon pembunuh bayaran apa yang menjadi tugas mereka.

**_END of FLASHBACK of Ukitake and Another FLASHBACK_**

"Baiklah, tapi…." Pembicaraannya terhenti beberapa saat, "berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu sebaik mungkin."

"Ya," ucap Rukia pendek sesaat sebelum membereskan baju-baju yang akan ia bawa nantinya.

"Satu lagi! Jangan berusaha mencari siapa pembunuh orang tuamu!"

"Aku berjanji!"

Ichigo hanya dapat tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan beberapa waktu sebelum mengantarkan kepergian Rukia ke tempat kerja barunya. Saat muncul beberapa kekhawatiran yang tak beralasan di benaknya. Namun ia terus mencoba menepisnya dan berusaha berpikir positif untuk tunangannya itu.  
_

* * *

Saat pertama kali melihat, aku yakin ia putih. Saat aku mendengar, aku yakin ia memperdengarkan sesuatu yang putih. Saat pertama kali merasakan, aku yakin ia lebih dari sekedar putih yang aku harapkan. Namun, saat itu harapanku pupus di tengah jalan. Ternyata tak ada putih yang abadi jika aku hanya mengetahuinya dengan inderaku. Karena masih banyak warna putih yang lain—yang lebih abadi. Aku tahu. Tidak selamanya putih itu putih dan tak selamanya hitam itu hitam. Seperti kita. Ini hanya perbedaan warna. Namun sifat, jangan hubungkan sifat dengan warna,  
Rukia._

* * *

Akhirnya!!! Selesai juga. Dalam waktu semalam, ngetiknya pakai sistem ngebut. Plotnya kecepatan? Lemonnya kurang? Atau ceritanya nggak nyambung? Atau mungkin diksi yang sangat biasa? *ditabok karena banyak nanya* HWAAA!! Maaf jadi tambah gaje kayak gini~

Review?


End file.
